


My Anbu

by Vlood



Series: KakaObi One-shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Uchiha Obito, Good Uchiha Obito, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlood/pseuds/Vlood
Summary: Plot: Obito is happily raising Konoha's orphans while being watched by an anbu.ORNobody trusts the newcomer Obito who casually adopts promising children, so Kakashi happily watches over him.





	My Anbu

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the #KakaObiEvent2019 in Wattpad for Kakashi's birthday.

The Uchiha's house was in the red light district of Konoha. Great love from the Hokage to give that house about to collapse, but hey, something is something.  
He could not ask for much after returning to Konoha made a mess, with a seal on his heart just deactivated and claiming to be Madara Uchiha's son, of course, adding the fact that one of the legendary Sannin was dragging him in to the Village...

At that time he hadn't been able to face his teammates, or anyone, really.  
He had memories of a war of which he had been a major piece, memories of him killing his beloved people, memories of manipulation and a life of hate. His thirteen-year-old self had barely been able to act like Madara's puppet for a while, after he could escape, he wasn't able to return to Konoha with that latent seal on his chest, but his will of steel and something that inhabited inside gave him the strength to hide and prevent certain events from happening.

Those people, who he was the cause of their deaths, were alive.  
He had to hide, but it was worth it.

Of course, that was until he felt that he would not resist the seal in his heart, at that moment he had just turned 17, and that something inside seemed to yell at him to seek for help.  
He did so.

Obito ended up begging a fucking Sannin to help him, in return he gave him his true identity and the word that he would protect Konoha, but no longer from the shadows, and well, Obito may have warned him that his students had waiting for them something bad if he didn't intervene, just like Nagato needed help with his eyes. That ended up convincing the Sannin that, in himself, seemed to feel pity for him.

In this way after an almost agonizing sealing session, fuinjutsu and more, Jiraiya had suppressed the seal on his heart. It might not be broken, but it was no longer usable.  
Obito would no longer be usable for Zetsu or Madara.  
Now he would have to settle for being one of Konoha's tools, dragged into the village by a Sannin as he raved.

It is possible to say that nobody was really happy with his arrival, too suspicious, but thanks to the intervention of Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina and, surprisingly, the patriarch and matriarch of the Uchiha Clan, he managed to avoid being sent to T&I, of course, not without first leaving tacit that any doubtful behavior would be a trigger to invade his mind and destroy it if was necessary.

Well, after all Obito ended up with permission to live in an apartment provided by the Hokage after refusing to return to the Clan compound, arguing that he still had nightmares with his _father_ and the most distinctive features of his clan members .  
And for more than having ended up in a pigsty, his beloved people wanted to interact with him, go and visit him. Of course Obito disappeared as soon as he felt them coming, he avoided them like a plague. He wasn't able to look at them after seeing their death bodies. Not yet.

...

Three months after the unexpected arrival of the "Risen Uchiha", as many called Obito at his back, the children in which Danzo had his eyes on were taken under the wing of the recent acquisition of the Village.  
Obito would not allow anyone, seeking for the fall of Itachi and Sasuke's Clan, to become more powerful. Not forgetting that he apparently he had barely discovered paternal instinct, he loved his children, his little angels were so well behaved and adorable, even if they called him oka-san.  
And, at least, now he was able to talk to his old team and Kushina, as well as see little Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto and know that he hadn't ruined their lives; apparently fatherhood allowed him to look to the future and leave those horrible memories aside.

The only bad thing about adopting children, illicitly, was the fact that the Hokage nor the Elders had placed an anbu to watch over him.  
That anbu was there every day, watching him, analyzing, judging every Obito action. From kisses on the cheeks to overly decorated cakes. That anbu shared with him each of the beautiful moments he had with his children.

...

-You know, if you want you can come into the house and eat with us. It doesn't bother me, everyone I know lives on missions outside the village and you're the closest thing as a friend my age that I have at the moment.

The anbu could only open his eyes in surprise, Obito shouldn't be able to know exactly where he was and be so calm about it.

-Come on, Anbu-san, I don't bite. Now my children are taking their nap, so we could chat a little-.

The anbu currently got out of hiding. Well, Obito already knew where he was so it would be in vain to pretend what he doesn't know it and ignore him.

Behind the mask he couldn't help but smiling when he saw the big smile on the usually serious face of the raven. Since his return to the village, it was very remarkable to all that Obito Uchiha's happy and frequent smiles were now only a thing of the past, usually using a neutral expression and only laughing slightly when he is with the children he called his.

-I'm glad you considered my request. Anbu-san-.

-There was no case of ignoring it when you already knew where I was.-

-I like your logic, come on, sit down while I bring some tea and cookies-.

Something that also surprised him was the comfort that Obito showed by simply being a housewife, only dedicated to his children. It was rare for people who trained to be ninjas to be happy retiring and forming family, it wasn't uncommon to see shinobis and kunoichis returning to take missions after their children became minimally independent; but Obito seemed to have happily accepted to be excluded from life as a shinobi, even without ever mentioning a desire to return to it or his former dream of being a Hokage.

-And tell me, Anbu-san, don't you get bored of watching me and my family?-.

-It's my mission.-

-Yeah, Yeah. Your mission.-  
Obito placed the tray with the cups and cookies on the table, to sit on the side of the sofa, grab his cup and take a sip of green tea.

\- Won't you ask the Hokage to reinsert you as an active shinobi to take missions? -

-Why I would do it?-

-Why wouldn't you do it? -

-Because I am happy taking care of my children, in the comfort of my house? For now this is my mission, the happiness and well-being of my little angels. Then I will see to request to be active again in the forces of Konoha ... but hey, if the Hokage doesn't request me, I am not interested.-

And from that moment the anbu knows that he could no longer escape to interacting with Obito, neither in his role as anbu, nor in his role as Kakashi.

Obito attracted him like a magnet.

...

-When is your birthday, Anbu Oto-san?-.

Hitoshi, one of Obito's children, asks. In moments he can feel the eyes of the 3 spawns, those of the baby and the beautiful eyes of Obito, making holes on his being.

-Classified-.

Brown eyes start to get watery.

\- Anbu-san -. He listen to Obito growl, nobody makes the "little angels" of this one cry without suffering consequences.

-It is September 15.-

-Oka-san, Oka-san, we have to give Anbu Oto-san a gift-. The eldest of the three children who eyes were shining spoke.

\- It's fine my children, we will see what we will give to Anbu-san-. Obito cradles the baby in his arms again.

\- Are you going to give Oka-san more children?-. Sai's voice leaves Obito and Kakashi frozen.

-Sai! -. Obito reprimands while a blush sweeps his cheeks - forgive him, it's not good with the interaction.

-Do not worry. It doesn't bother me that he foresees the future.

-Anbu-san! -.

And Obito's spawns laughs next to him when he sees the tone of a ripe tomato on the entire raven's face.

...

-Happy birthday, Anbu-san, happy birthday to you! -.

When Obito and the children stop singing, Kakashi slightly lifts his mask to blow out the candles on the cake, 16 candles in total, feeling his soul completely warm, wrapped in the affection that in the last four months hia spawns and his former companion of team provided him, even just when he was being in his role as ambu and not more.

-Anbu-san, will you come with me outside?-. Obito extends a gloved hand, throwing a quick glance at the children, who watch as Hikari, the elder girl, cuts the cake.

-Of course?-. Kakashi is guided by Obito to the door of the house, which they open gently and go through, then close it in order to have privacy.

-....-.

Kakashi can't help tilting his head in confusion as he sees the frown on the scarred, but no less pretty, face of Obito.

-Obito? -.

Obito doesn't respond, but Kakashi sees his hands slowly approach the mask, while his face also approaches.  
Slowly, the raven lifts the anbu mask and then lower the other until he exposes the lips partly opened and expectant.

Finally, a kiss arrives. Soft and full of love.

-Obito ...-. Kakashi whispers lightly biting the other's lip, and putting his hands on his waist.

-Anbu-san ... Kakashi ...-. Kakashi's eyes widen in surprise- Happy birthday ... my Bakakashi-.

-Since when you ...? -.

-After a few days ... I wasn't sure, two months after talking to you I noticed that was you. I don't know why it took me so long ... but I did it.-

-You kissed me knowing who I am-.

-Yes-. Obito whispered.

-Why?-.

-Because I fell in love.-

-...-.

-I fell in love with my Anbu-san ... even knowing that it was my Bakakashi, my Bakakashi who ignores me when he is without his ambu mask-.

\- Sorry, Obito, forgive me.-

-Shhh, don't apologize. I ... I wanted to tell you ... I love you-.

-I ... I love you too, my Obito-

...................................

  
Extra:

-There are things you don't know about me.- Commented Obito while preparing the snack for his children and his boyfriend.

-It doesn't bother me, you can tell me everything in time, Obito.-

-All in time.-

-Yes, although I doubt it's something reall--

-I have Juubi inside me-.

-I think the all in time is for me. Obito, what?-

-All in time.-

And Obito couldn't help but laugh, seeing the paleness on his boyfriend's face. His anbu. His Kakashi.

...................................


End file.
